Learning the Truth
by animefan021513
Summary: A truth spell has been placed on Camelot and a note is left for Arthur to bring someone he trusts to a druid camp. Once there they both experiance the other's memory and they learn a great deal about each other and Arthur learns Merlin's secret and greatest fear.
1. chapter 1

I hear a noise in Gaius' workshop which usually isn't normal so early in the morning. So, I quietly get out of bed, and slowly open my door only to see Gaius preparing something. "Oh, Merlin you're up."

"Unfortunately." I say as I go down the small flight of stairs and into the rest of Gaius' workshop. I look onto the table and I see two large satchels. "Gaius, please tell me...we aren't going to get herbs this early in the morning?"

"Then I have nothing to tell you, because we are in fact doing that. I've already told Uther and Arthur and they know how important the supplies are. I only wish you knew."

"I do know, but does it have to be so early?"

"Sometimes, yes. Maybe this trip will cause you to have a little more appreciation for what I do, not only for the king or Arthur but for the entire kingdom." I can hear the sarcasm without even having to look at him, but I can clearly see that he knows I can hear it.

"Gaius, it's not even dawn."

"My, how observant you are today, Merlin. Perhaps you can go observe your wardrobe for clean clothes." He smiles at me, and I can't help smiling back.

Once I got dressed we started heading downstairs, but we were stopped by few guards. "Gaius, there's a situation in the lower town, can you and Merlin come with us?"

"Of course." Gaius says and we follow them to the lower town where we see three separate people laying still in the ground. "Merlin, come here for a moment."

"Yes, Gaius?" I watch as Gaius examines one of the bodies. It was a young woman, perhaps only a little older than me. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but her skin, lips, and even her mouth are completely dehydrated."

I look up at one of the guards. "Are the other two this way as well?"

"Yes, exactly the same. All of the witness reports say that they were fine yesterday."

Gaius got up and walked over to the other bodies, and then came back. "You are right, they are all the same...though I don't know why this has happened. Alright, allow me to take this woman to examine her, and tell the king what you've told me."

"Right away, thank you Gaius." The guards leave and Gaius and I take her up to his workshop. "Lay her there Merlin. I'm going to need a flat surface."

I place her down carefully on the long table and I make sure that I didn't make anything worse. "Please tell me we're cleaning this table before eating on it again."

"Of course we are, Merlin, but right now is hardly the time for jokes."

"Do you think its another Afanc?"

"No, but it happened to three different people, one of which was a guard. This woman and the other man were commoners. That's too wide of a gap to be an Afanc and if it were a plague, it would be far worse."

"You think it's sorcery then?"

"Merlin, three people don't just immediately become dehydrated like this over night. This is as if they've gone without water for weeks, but the others say they were fine yesterday."

"Alright, sorcery...have you seen this before?"

"Honestly, no I haven't." We both heard the door open and found Arthur walking in.

"I'm sorry Gaius, we just had four more people collapse in the same way. My father assumes it's sorcery."

"And your father may be right. Like I was telling Merlin, people don't suddenly get dehydrated like this...I think this is some sort of curse or spell that's been cast on Camelot itself, especially if there are _already_ new victims."

"Do we know what's causing this?"

"I truly don't know at the moment, but since this will likely take a while...Merlin, do you want to go with Arthur for the rest of the day?"

I wanted to say 'No' but I couldn't...suddenly I felt myself getting thirsty. "Gai...us..."

"Gaius! He's getting dehydrated!" I could hear Gaius turn around as I fell into Arthur, not by choice. "What happened?"

"Nothing...I merely asked him if..."

"What Gaius!"

"Merlin, whatever sarcastic remark you were going to say you have to change it. Tell the trut, Merlin. Do you want to go with Arthur today and get out of working for me for the day?"

"Y-YES!" I finally breathe out from my practically breathless lungs, but once I say it I can feel myself beginning to be able to breathe just as easily before and I no longer felt thirsty.

"Gaius, what happened?" Arthur asked as I continued to try and catch my breath.

"I fear that this may be a curse. A truth curse."

"A truth curse!? What's that?"

"It's exactly what you witnessed. I asked Merlin a question, he was going to lie...and he almost died for it. If you don't answer the truth when you're asked a question... _ANY_ question...you die within minutes, thankfully for Merlin we were here for it."

"Is it like this all over Camelot?"

"I think so, but right now we only know of the cases on the castle grounds."

"So, we're cursed...to tell the truth?" I heard Arthur ask, and I noticed the concerned tone in his voice that he usually uses when he is anxious about something.

"That is exactly right, Arthur...but that's not all. Not only are we forced to say the truth we have to say the entirety of the truth if it is a question that is more than a simple yes or no."

"So..." I started to ask, "If we don't tell the truth, at least until we figure out whose causing it, we die of dehydration within a matter of minutes."

"That's also correct. We must be careful with what we ask each other."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Merlin...other than the reason I just explained, if someone were to ask us a question we would hope to never be ask...we either answer our secrets or we take those secrets to our graves. At least until the culprit is found, of course."

"Great, and I assume you'll be working on that Gaius?"

"Yes, as long as you keep Merlin from being bored." Both Arthur and I smiled as we left Gaius' chambers.

"What did you want to do today, Arthur?" I ask with genuine curiosity, because really...who would want to do anything in this situation?

"I'd rather just sit in my room. If I go training with the other knights and they ask me a question, I'll have to answer...if I go hunting and we get caught by bandits and they ask me a question...Camelot will be doomed, and if I go to a council meeting with Father and I'm asked my opinion, it won't be good. So, yeah, I think I'll stick to being in my room."

"Then why am I going with you?"

"To keep me company. If I'm going to be vulnerable to anyone, I'd rather it be a good friend."

I look over to my left and Arthur looks as if he didn't want to admit all of that so I nod my head and say, "Thank you."

"No problem. I would figure you'd feel the same. You _are_ a mystery after all."

"How am I a mystery?" I ask as we go into Arthur's room.

"I can never figure you out. You're a bumbling fool, you whine about hunting, you're always late, and sometimes I wonder if you even _know how_ to address royalty...but other times...You show odd moments of wisdom, you can fight when you need to and I know this because I've seen it, you're there when I need you the most, and I'm sure if there was an absolute need you could disguise yourself as a prince and properly act like one just because we needed you to. I don't understand how you can be...all of that." Arthur sat on his bed, worn out from explaining himself to me and I couldn't help the look of complete shock that came over my face, and apparently he noticed. "Is everything alright, Merlin?"

"I'm surprised." I answer with wide eyes.

"Why? I've told you these things before."

"You've only told me about being lazy and showing odd moments of wisdom...I didn't know about the other stuff."

"Well...now you do." He gave me a wry smile and it made me laugh a little. "What?"

"Nothing, truly. It's just that sometimes its the same for me but thinking about you."

"Oh, really. How so?"

"Sometimes you're foolish, impatient, arrogant, pompous, and quick tempered but other times you're quick minded, extremely patient with the people, selfless with your actions, humble when the need arises, and your use sarcasm and laughter where there would usually be anger and hate. It makes me proud to be your servant."

I can see the shocked expression along with his jaw having dropped nearly to the floor. "Merlin...that's...I never knew. Thank you, you're a good friend to me, I hope you know that."

"I do, Arthur."

We both turned when we heard a knock at the door. "Sire, may I come in?"

"Of course, Gaius. It's just Merlin and I." He answered and Gaius had opened the door, and for some reason he looked extremely anxious to me. He looked to me first and then to Arthur. "What's wrong Gaius?"

"I'm afraid I've found out who casted the curse."

"Well who is it?"

"I'm afraid it's a druid woman."

"But the druids are a peaceful people! Why would they do this?"

"Although I am glad your opinion is different than your father's, I would advise you to not take this lightly. I found a note in my chambers that wasn't there this morning."

"Hand it here..." He handed me the note and said, "Read it Merlin."

 _"Please, Gaius, the court physician, hand this note to Arthur Pendragon and no one else. We wish to tell him why we have created this spell, which is indeed what it had started off as. A witch altered our spell into killing innocents, we did not want that to happen, and we have recently dispatched the witch so now the spell does what it originally was created to do...FORCE the truth out, even without the affected realizing it and without pain. We merely wanted to assist the prophecy and his destiny. Now, this is for Arthur Pendragon. You are so different from your father and for this we are a grateful people. We wish to speak with you at nightfall to discuss something with you. Since this spell was placed on all of Camelot, you can rest assured that it affects us as well. We ask that you bring only one person with you, and that this be a person you trust above all else, and no, it cannot be your father. He will kill us simply for breathing. I hope this letter found you alive and well. Meet with us in the valley of the fallen kings and we will speak with you there."_ Once I was done reading it I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and I could feel my chest aching, somehow knowing what the druids wanted to talk about.

"Gaius, do you think I should go?"

"Well, considering they wanted to cast this spell in the hopes of moving something as strong as destiny and prophecy...forward...as if they wanted it to happen soon...I would talk with them. They placed this spell knowing it would affect them too. I would take that in good faith. Plus, they said the spell is safe now."

I looked at Arthur waiting for him to say something...anything but all he did was nod his head and thank Gaius. Gaius left and briefly gave me a knowing look. Once the door had shut I looked to Arthur once more who apparently now found the floor interesting. "Are you appreciating the hard work I put into cleaning your floors or are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm going to tell you whats wrong." I knew it was the spell, and for once, I appreciated a spell being casted on my friend by someone other than me. "I don't know what they mean of destiny and prophecy. That's a big deal, Merlin. I know I'm eventually to become king...but that doesn't require important and heavy words such as destiny and prophecy. What if its something dangerous?"

"It won't be." _'Dear God, Arthur...don't ask me how I know that!'_

"You're right...and even if it were I would still want to know. Okay, so...Merlin I will need you to prepare the horses at nightfall."

"Me? But they said someone you trust above all else?"

"Merlin, you probably know me better than my own father or Gaius. I can think of no one better. You are my servant for crying out loud and a good one at that. A clumsy one, but still good."

"Alright then..." I clear my throat, trying to push of my anxiety at what might be said. "Valley if the fallen kings at nightfall. What could go wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, we're here...where are they?" I heard Arthur ask right when we reached the Valley.

"We're here young Pendragon." A young woman, probably no older than Arthur came out from behind a large boulder. Let me take you to our camp, it isn't far."

"You said 'we' meaning more of you?"

"Keera, come here for a moment." She called out and a little girl camehappily running from behind a tree. "That's my girl...so happy and full of life. Now remember what I said... _behave._ "

The girl nodded her head and then turned to me. _'Emrys! It's really you! This is going to be so much fun! However, I have to be honest...'_

 _'What?'_ I mentally ask as we begin to follow Keera's mother.

 _'I thought Arthur would've been taller.'_ I couldn't help but laugh, which unfortunately got both the attention of Keera's mother and Arthur. "Something funny, Merlin?"

"Um, yes."

"Did the girl say or do something funny?" Athur asked once more.

"Yes she did."

"Keera, I told you to behave."

"Sorry mother." She answered with a smile. _'I apologize Emrys...but hopefully mother and father can help you and Arthur.'_

 _'Help us? How?'_

 _'Mother told me that if he doesn't find out about the prophecy and the destiny soon then when he finally does...it'll be too late. It made me very sad...so I created a spell and showed it to Mother. She said it was a good idea. She then showed it to her friend who turned it into something bad...but Father fixed it.'_

 _'You...created a spell?'_

 _'Yes. How did you think most spells came to be?'_

 _'I guess you have a point.'_

"Merlin, are you alright?" I heard Arthur ask.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Why?"

"You're being too quiet and I don't like it."

"I was...thinking." I say as I glance at Keera who is trying to hold in a laugh.

Before Arthur could as a question we thankfully made it to Keera's camp. "It may not be much to you young Pendragon, but to us this is home."

We both looked around at the wondrous colors and the warm smiles on everyone's face as we cane through their camp, after we got off our horses. "It's beautiful..." He gestures to the woman who led us here.

"My name is Liya" She smiled and walked over to a large blue and orange tent. "In here, the both of you and we shall speak."

 _'Have fun Emrys. Mother did this to two trusted people once and it turned out both good and bad. I wish you luck. If I'm not in bed yet please tell me how it goes?'_

 _'As long as you're not in bed yet'_ I smile at her and walk into the tent after Arthur.

"Will the two of you please sit on both of those pillows sitting directly across from each other and facing one another?"

"Yes." We both answer and move into the positions she asked us.

"What is going to happen?" I ask.

"I'm going to place the both of you under a powerful enchantment. It will be much more powerful because of the spell that my daughter had created. For example, if we had done this enchantment without the spell you would only see the other's emotions and memories...but this way you will be living and feeling them with every intensity the other held or does hold."

"What do you mean?" Arthur questioned giving me a doubtful glance.

"Well..." She looked at Arthur directly. Say that something made you incredibly frightened as a child or incredibly happy...Merlin would experiance that memory just as you did, feeling everything. This is an enchantment...and a trial."

"I thought you said we were going to talk about destiny and prophecy..."

"We are, and this is how." She then looked at me _. 'I'm so sorry Emrys...but if we don't do this...if Arthur finds out when he is foretold to find out...there is a possibility he will die...I doubt you want that.'_

"Alright, well this should be interesting." I say out loud and nod my head. "So what emotion are we starting with first?"

"We will start with sadness, then anger, and then after all of that I will show Arthur your greatest fear, Merlin...and after that, I will discuss destiny and prophecy. I am showing you horribke memories because the two of you have already seen each other happy. Are you ready?"

"Ready." we both answer.

"Very well. Arthur we will start with you. You will live Merlin's memories and emotions as your own...and for both of your safety if either of you should get angry at the other a protection spell will be placed. One shall be asleep while the other is awake and waiting."

"Seems fair." I admitted.

"Alright, I'm ready." Arthur says and she nods. She pours a sweet smelling watter over Arthur and he falls back on more pillows.

 _'This is going to be interesting.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Arthur's POV in Merlin's memory_**

 _I'm running and I hear children chasing after me, chanting something I can't quite hear. I can't control my own legs to stop and turn to face them. I start paying attention to my surroundings as I'm running away from the other children and I realize that I'm in Merlin's memory like the druid had said, but why is Merlin running away from children and why are they chasing him?_

 _I can feel Merlin's feelings...He feels sad and hurt, but why? He was able to so stubbornly stand up to me when we first met. I look down, still not moving on my own, and I see cuts and bruises on what are definitely young Merlin's legs. He is barefoot in this memory and his feet are muddy from running._

"FREAK!" _I can finally hear one of the children. It sounded to be a young boy, but I'm still running and I'm getting breathless. What reason would another child have of calling Merlin a freak?_

 _Finally I or rather...Merlin stops and turns to them. It was three boys and all of them looked rather smug._ "I'm not a freak!" _I shout. I know this is Merlin's memory but the druid woman was right...I'm feeling and saying everything as him._

"Yes you are! You know, my father says that you don't have a father, which makes you a bastard child." _The boy smiled at me and the others laughed._

"I never knew my father so what? He loved my mother enough to have me!"

"Yeah, but not enough to stay." _They are all laughing at me, but I just start running again and I finally make it to what I recognize to be Merlin's home._

"Merlin! What happened to you!? You're hurt?"

"I'm sorry, mother." _I say as I watch her grab some medicine, a wash cloth and a medium sized bucket._ "I couldn't help it. They...hurt my feelings."

"Merlin, you are only seven years old...and I fear that even though they are older they wouldn't be able to understand. You didn't hurt them too badly did you?"

 _Wait, Merlin hurt another child?_ "No, Mother. It was just the five of them as usual but..." _five of them? As usual?_ "I knocked out two of them and that's when the others started chasing me. All I wanted to do was go into the forest and..."

"Yes, I know, but like I said...other children and...I'm quite sure some adults...wouldn't be able to understand...and I've told you to be careful about that."

"I can't help it, you know that...I just thought that this way...I wouldn't bother anyone and I ended up doing that anyway." _I start to cry and I can feel my arms wiping the tears away._ "Why am I so different, mother?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure it is for a far greater reason than I could ever hope to understand." _I nod my head and I notice the scene dissappear in front of me._

 ** _Arthur's POV in the tent_**

I wake up in the tent and I look at Merlin who is looking back at me strangely.

"Arthur...what exactly did you see?"

"I saw...I was...You were..." By this time I realize why Merlin had asked...I was crying. "I was you...and you were getting chased by children and being called a freak...and something about you being different."

"That is just one memory of his sadness. Would you like to see another?"

"Yes." I admit unwillingly, because of the damn spell.

 ** _Arthur's POV in Merlin's memory_**

 _Before I had realized it, I had fallen asleep again and this time I was gathering water from a well._ "Merlin what's the matter?" _I hear from behind me._

"Oh, hey Tria." _I turn around with a bucket full of water, and there is a curious girl waiting for an answer._ "My mother isn't feeling well and it's hard to take care of her when the others are trying to beat me up with sticks and pitch forks." _I feel tears go down my face once more._ "I know you're friends with them so please...just stop pretending to be nice to me. I'm better off with it being just my mother and I. I don't need people who only pretend to be my friend in order to just upset me more, and like I said...My mother isn't feeling well so please..."

"Whatever you say freak." _I watch the girl walk away with a crude smile. I myself feel shocked at how someone can look innocent one minute and horrible the next, but all Merlin feels is sadness and pain. He had known her for a while now and apparently realized she was friends with his bullies. Why would these people be so cruel to him just because he didn't have a father?_

 _I walk inside the house and I hear a deep cough coming from another room._ "Mother, I'm back. The bath I'm making for you will be ready soon."

"Thank you...Merlin..." _I hear her say in between coughs and for some reason...along with Merlin's sadness he feels guilt._

"I'm so sorry mother...I shouldn't have run away the other day."

"No, it's okay...You hadn't realized you had done anything until one of the adults discovered you in the forest. If I were you, I would've run to a cave too."

"But now you're sick because of me...and no one is willing to help us...because I'm a freak!"

 _I hear a quick movement and suddenly my shoulders are being grabbed_ , _and I'm turned around facing Merlin's mother._ "Don't you ever think that! You are more special than any of the other children. Any other thirteen year old boy would've seriously hurt their bullies and fought back, but not you. You choose to not harm them if you can help it! You are such a kind boy, Merlin... And so special!"

"So...am I coward then?" _I ask as I look to the ground._

"No...sometimes doing nothing is both the bravest and hardest thing to do. Don't ever forget that, Merlin."

"Being betrayed hurts..." _I look up and see her sympathetic face._ "It hurts so much, Mother!" _I wrap my arms around her and she feels so frail._ "I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry that you came looking for me in the rain, but it...hurts so much! Why can't I be normal!?"

"Because, my sweet boy, you aren't meant to be. You're this way for a reason. We both have to remember that."

 ** _Arthur'sPOV in the tent_**

I wake up once more in the tent and I sit up to look at Merlin. He had been called a freak for not having a father and for some other reason I wasn't seeing, but as I'm looking at him now...he seems so small like the child from before yet so grown from the hardship he's faced. He took care of his mother when no one else would help. It really was practically just the two of them. "Um...Merlin...the girl named Tria..." As soon as I mentioned her he flinched slightly. "Never mind. I understand. I'm sorry." He nods at me and then looks at the druid woman.

"My turn next then?"

"Correct."

"Alright." He says and then I watch as she pours water over him and he falls back onto his pillows.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Merlin's POV in Arthur's memory_**

"Arthur!" _I can hear a voice in the distance but I'm too focused on running in the forest, away from the castle, at night._ "Arthur! Please, wait a moment!"

 _I can recognize the voice...it's Gaius. My body stops at a river and I can see my own tears fall into it and I can feel my body shaking._ "Gaius...my father he..."

"I know" _I could hear Gaius dismounting a horse and I listened as the leaves crunched underneath his boots._ "He shouldn't have told you what he told you, but at the same time you had to know...I just wish you hadn't _seen_ it at such a young age."

"He was just a boy! He was about my age! You told me lots of stories about how peaceful the druids are...why would he..." _My body is shaking once more and I feel arms around me._ "I didn't know him but I knew he was nice, because he played well with the other children in the lower town, but he's a druid..."

"The druids _are_ a peaceful people, Arthur. It's just that...Your father has...suffered at the hands of magic and I think it hurt him so much to the point where he no longer cares if they are peaceful or not...if they use magic...he thinks they are bad...evil." _I could hear the difficulty Gaius was experiencing having to explain this to me...erm...Arthur._

"He did nothing wrong! He healed my sword injury on my right arm because it was bleeding...a lot!"

"I know Arthur...I know." _I was turned around and I looked up at Gaius who seemed to also be sad._ "However, I'm afraid that to your father...it didn't matter."

"He healed me and he got burned Gaius...he was my age...he was eight years old! And you said so yourself that my wound was really bad and that it would take days for me to recover!"

"I did and it was true." _I can feel more tears fall from my face and onto my lap._

"He was a good person, Gaius and I was forced to watch a good person...a good child my age...burn and scream."

 _I was grabbed into another hug_ _and I felt tears on my shoulder._ "I'm so sorry you witnessed that, Arthur. Please understand that I had no power in this."

"I know." _I pushed away from the hug._ "My father is nothing but a...I don't know a word for it but he is the one that's evil!"

"Please, never say that. He is your father. He loves you and he is trying to make you into a good prince and eventually a great king. He is doing this in the only way he knows how."

"What do I do, Gaius?"

"Not much I'm afraid, but you can hold tight to the belief that druids are peaceful and that they would never want to harm Camelot. You can hold tight to the belief that not everyone is evil."

 ** _Merlin's POV in the tent_**

I wake up and looked to the ceiling of the tent. I slowly sat up and looked at Arthur, and I could tell by the way he was looking at me, I had a shocked expression on my face. "Merlin, what did you see."

"I didn't actually see it...but you talked to Gaius about it...you were forced to watch a young druid boy's...you watched him in the pyre. You had no choice...and Gaius was there for you when you ran away from the castle in the middle of the night." As soon as I finish talking I see Arthur looking down into his lap. "What's wrong?"

"I had almost forgotten about that..."

"Show me one more."

"That was one of Arthur's saddest moments...there aren't many more sad ones like that. Next the two of you will be shown anger. Merlin would you like to continue?"

"Yes." Without warning I'm thrown back into his memories.

 ** _Merlin's POV in Arthur's memory_**

 _I'm rushing down a hallway and Uther is in front of me. I'm almost his height._ "What's the point in having people taste for you if you're just going to get yourself killed anyway!?"

 _I look at him in slight disbelief and I'm definitely angry with him and very desperate that he listens to me._ "I won't fail no matter what you think!"

"Arthur you are my only son and heir! I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy!"

"Because his life's worthless?"

"No, because its worth less than yours." _I know this is Arthur's memory but I find myself clueless as to who they're talking about._

"I can save him. Let me take some men. We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I will not let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom on some fool's errand."

"It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that..."

"Gaius say? that's exactly what makes it so."

"Please father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die." _I feel my heart pounding against my chest. Rage and desperation are swimming together in my gut as I look up at Uther._

"Then don't look." _I can feel my blood boiling._ "This boy won't be the first to die on your behalf. You're going to be king, it's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that."

"You're not going."

"You can't stop me."

"Dammit Arthur! That's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight!" _I can feel myself holding back from trying to punch him in the face but it's not actually me...Arthur is holding back from punching his father in the face...why? Who are they talking about? perilous quest...antidote...tasted for him...Gaius says...Wait...They are talking about when I drank from the poisoned chalice that Nimueh had tried to kill me with! Why is he feeling so much rage over that?_

 _The scene shifts in a way that nearly makes me nauseous but it quickly ends as I can see myself behind bars and in front of Uther I know its Arthur seeing himself behind bars but it feels so real._ "You disobeyed me."

"Of course I did. A man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die for something I did."

"Why do you care. The boys is just a servant."

"He knew the danger he was putting himself in; he knew what would happen if he drank from the goblet, but he did it anyway. He save my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain and she knew of the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

"Of course it was."

 _Pure frustration was rushing through my veins along with more desperation than before as I reach into my satchel and I pull out a yellow flower petal attached to a stem._ "Gaius knows what to do with it. Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even. I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you." _I walk away from him with my eyes on the flower and I see him crush it. Rage and panic immediately strike my heart._ "NO!"

"You need to learn there's a right way and a wrong way to do things. I'll see you let out in a week."

 ** _Merlin's POV in the tent_**

I wake up once more from Arthur's memories and I can't help but stare at him. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"When I drank from the poisoned goblet...you defied you father at every turn...you were willing to be put in the stocks just so that I would be cured...Why?"

"I don't think I knew it then...but you became a good friend, and even though I was harsh to you in our first and second meeting...you were still willing to do that for me. I couldn't watch you die." He looks up at Liya and asks, "It's my turn right?"

"Wait before that...how strong is this protection spell?" I ask because I remember the first time I was more angry than I thought my body could handle.

"Whatever he tries to do to you will happen to him tenfold."

"Alright...good luck Arthur." Without letting Arthur ask any questions he was put back to sleep and I sit here and wait for my judgment.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Arthur's POV in Merlin's memory_**

 _I'm rushing up strange stairs and I can see in Merlin's head, him remembering that I got bit by the questing beast and then something about a price to pay but it all ends once I'm standing in front of this woman in red clothing._ "STOP!"

 _She looks at me and smiles wickedly._ "Back again so soon young Warlock?" ' _WARLOCK! WHAT IS A WARLOCK!?'_ _I think loudly but this thought is my own and not Merlin's._

"What have you done?" _I feel anger...and I hear his voice...as if daring her to answer._

"Your mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?"

 _I look at Gaius' body._ "Did you kill him?"

"It was his wish."

 _Suddenly a rage unlike any other spread through my entire body...it was almost maddening._ "I BID MY LIFE FOR ARTHUR'S, NOT MY MOTHER AND NOT GAIUS!" _'He bid his life for mine?'_

"The old religion doesn't care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life a life must be taken. Gaius knew this."

"It is not the old religion that has done this it is you!" _I speak to her, unafraid of her and almost as if she should tread carefully when speaking to me._

"Come now, we're too valuable to each other to be enemies."

"No, I share nothing with you!" _My heart is pounding in my chest and I'm disgusted at her words._

"With my help Arthur will become king..."

"I will make Arthur King, but you will never see that day!" _I lift my hand and a fiery beam comes out of it and she catches it. 'HE will make me king?'_

"Your childish tricks are useless against me Merlin. I am a priestess of the old religion." _She shoots a fire ball at me and I dodge easily enough. Once I get up she speaks once more._ "You too, are a creature of the old religion. You should Join me."

"You think I would join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never!"

"So be it." _She shoots a fireball at me and I feel a searing pain all over my chest._ "Pity. Together we could've ruled the world."

 _My rage has turned into liquid fire all over my body. I can feel rage, resentment, determination, sorrow, and judgment._ "You should not have hurt my friend!" _I lift my hand into the air and I look up at the sky. I can feel power surging through me and a thunderstorm forms above me. I slowly and gracefully bring my hand down in front of me to the woman and lightning strikes her down and kills her._

 _I rurush to Gaius' dead body and I hold him._ "Gaius? Gaius?" _I shake him as fear starts to set in._ "NO! NO!"

"Merlin?"

"Gaius? Gaius, you're alive!"

"What did you do?"

"Nimueh is dead. The balance of the world has been restored." _I smile at him._

"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet." _'Gaius knew!?'_

"So you believe in me now?"

"Well...I would do...if...if you could stop this blasted rain!"

I wake up and I move quickly away from Merlin. I sit up and stare at him. "What are you!?" I ask with hurt and confusion running through me at once.

I can see the equal amount of emotional pain on his face, and I remember that until the truth spell wears off he has to answer all questions truthfully. "I'm a warlock. I was _born_ with magic. I didn't choose it, but I use it for you and only you, Arthur."

"Show me." I ask not knowing what will happen.

I see Merlin look around and his eyes finally settle on some candles and without uttering a word he waves his hand and lifts the flames off the very candles. As they dance in the air the flames begin to make the outline of a dragon, as he's doing this I notice how almost...content he looks. He looks at me and the content look turns into one of caution and almost fear. "I've been like this since before I could talk...So..." He then looks up Liya and asks, "What next?"

"I feel that...after learning what he learned he should see a moment of your _sorrowful_ joy since the two of you met...and I think he will understand a little more what you've given up. Now..." She then looks at me with a sorrowful smile. "I will not only show you his sorrowful joy, but I will show you what he has done for you despite having that joy being ripped away in the same day." Before I can ask anything I feel myself fall against the pillows once more.

 _I'm in the forest and I'm collecting firewood._ "This wood is too wet."

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find a way to make it light." _I can feel a sense of happiness but also anxiousness run through me. I look over to Balinor, the last dragon lord and I compose my thoughts._ "When you healed Arthur I heard you mumble some words."

"An ancient prayer."

"I thought it might've been more than that."

"The old religion can teach us many things."

"The old religion? Is that something you were taught?"

"It's not something you can learn. it's either a part of you or it isn't. my father knew it, and his father before him."

"Were they also dragonlords?"

"We'll need some kindling."

 _Suddenly I feel anxious and brave at the same time._ "You mentioned...you spoke of Ealdor. You took refuge with a woman."

"It was a long time ago."

"I grew up there."

"Ealdor."

"Yes. I know the woman."

"Hunith?" _I can feel my heartbeat in my ears._

"Yes."

"Is she still alive?"

"Yes. She's my mother."

"Then she married. That's good."

"She never married." _I quickly say, as I feel like I need to hurry to the point._ "I'm your son." _'So Merlin is not only a Warlock but the son of the last dragonlord...'_

"I don't know what it is to have a son." _He finally says to me._

"Nor I, a father." _I look over and I see...myself...this is strange..._ "You musmust not tell Arthur." _He walks towards me and once again my heart is pounding in my ears. He hands me the pile of wood and smiles at me. My heart feels so much lighter now and a feeling of cool relief rushes over me._

 _The scene changes and its almost nauseating but I catch a quick glimpse of Balinor dying and me telling Merlin that no Man is worth his tears and finally I've stopped at a clearing and I'm watching the great dragon burn everything. I watch myself get knocked unconscious and it turns out there WAS no fatal blow. I look up at the dragon and I speak in a deep and authoritative tongue I don't know how but I know I'm saying something to the lines of..._

 _'Oh great dragon, listen to me! I am a dragonlord, your kin, your brother! Look around you! Look at what you've done! You have harmed innocents and killed many out of selfish anger! Women and children weren't even spared. Please, calm yourself and look around you...you were once better than this...you are not a cruel creature so please don't become one...you are better than this...stop fighting...please look around you...be calm...please.'_

 _The dragon bows his head in a remorseful manner and I lean to the ground and lift up a spear._ "I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done...do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed."

 _I lift up the spear and lunge it towards him but it doesn't connect and I hear a frightened roaring sound coming from the dragon, and then he looks at me in what seems like confusion._ "Go! Leave! And if you ever attack Camelot again...I WILL KILL YOU!" _He bows to me and I toss the spear back to the ground._ "I have shown you Mercy. Now you must do the same for others."

"Young warlock, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency."

I wake up in front of Merlin again who seems to be more guarded than before...I can't really blame him. "You're the last dragonlord, a warlock...someone born with magic, and extremely powerful judging from your fight with the priestess or whatever...yet you stayed a servant...why? Why not just take the throne? You have the power to do so!"

"I don't want the throne. I have no desire for it. All I want is for you to become a good and just king, and I believe you will do that. I have no desire to harm anyone other than your enemies and even then I'll probably try to simply knock them out unless it's absolutely necessary to do so otherwise."

"You have magic and you've been doing it right under my father's nose...UNDER MY NOSE!"

"I'm so sorry, Arthur..."

"Now I will show you his biggest fear...and remember young Pendragon...you can do nothing to change what's in front of you...and this will be different."

"How so?"

"You will not experience this as Merlin. You will experience this as yourself but what the two visions you will see both have one thing in common." Before I'm asked why I feel myself fall asleep but I don't fall back on the pillows.

 ** _Arthur's POV as himself in Merlin's biggest fear._**

 _Suddenly I'm in the forest and Merlin and I are running from something._ "You just HAD to go poke at it with a stick! You stupid clot-pole!" _I can hear Merlin's voice shouting._

"Oh shut up, Merlin! I didn't know the damned snake was a giant Fomorrah! How did you know what it was anyway?"

"Gaius told me what he thinks has been attacking innocent travelers and I came to tell you, and that's when you suddenly wanted to go for a hunt and just moments ago poke a large snake...WITH A STICK!"

 _We jump behind a boulder and we look in front of us to find out we're not the only ones running from a giant Fomorrah. There are bandits here and not any bandits...these are Cenred's men._ "Hello gentlemen..." _I say before_ _I suddenly feel Merlin pulling my arm and dragging me into a clearing. He shouts to the sky in an authoritative tone I recognize but the Arthur in this...dream...suddenly feels disgusted and betrayed. As the dragon flies over our heads I watch as Merlin's eyes turn into a liquid gold and he knocks back at least a dozen of Cenred's men._

 _After the fighting was done, and the giant Fomorrah was dead I walk over to Merlin who is happy and thankful to the dragon, and I hold the tip of my sword to his throat._ "Arthur, please...let me explain..."

"I don't want explanations from a sorcerer. I, Prince Arthur Pendragon brand you a traitor and you will be beheaded by my sword." _I could feel myself forcing Merlin to kneel to his knees...the great dragon did nothing but look mournful. I felt my arms lift up as I clutched my sword. 'NO NO NO NO!!!' It didn't matter what I did, I couldn't stop my arms from making the final swing, but before I see Merlin's head roll the scene changes once more._

 _'Please don't let this one be about me killing him!'_ _I silently beg._

 _Suddenly I'm in the forest and Merlin and I are fighting back to back._ "Arthur, for once could we not travel without your old enemies popping out of nowhere?"

"They are your enemies to, Merlin. I hope you know that."

"You don't have yo remind me. I've saved your royal backside more times than I care to count, and you still somehow manage to get us into trouble."

"Hmm...usually that would be your personality trait, and I think I've been a good king since...everything."

"I have no doubts about that, Arthur...but nothing will ever out weigh how much of a dollop-head you are." _I can hear Merlin laughing and for some reason it makes me smile._

"We're outnumbered here Merlin." _I say as I notice there are at least five sorcerers and twenty bandits._ "Would you do the honor old friend?" _I can hear the mirth in my own voice and I can feel laughter threatening to escape._

"My pleasure, Arthur!" _I see Merlin jump in front of me. He is wearing a a royal blue shirt, black pants, black boots, and the hood he is wearing is a ruby red color with the Pendragon crest on it. He moved his hands up and conjure up a wind storm behind us. In front of us he summoned a thunderstorm to send lightning bolts to the ground, sending the bandits and sorcerer's flying, but one of the major things I notice is how content and proud Merlin is in protecting me and serving me with his magic._

 _Without warning I feel a piercing pain go through my body and I touch my side to find a blade._ "Mer...lin..." _I croak out._

 _I no longer hear any bandits or sorcerers. I look around just before I fall to my knees...Merlin did it. He took out the bandits._ "Arthur...ARTHUR!" _I can tell by listening to the leaves crunch that Merlin is rushing towards me._ "No, no, no...you can't die. No...please...no...You're my best friend you clot-pole you can't die now! Not after everything we've been through and accomplished!"

 _It's getting hard to breathe but I can see him crashing to the ground in front of me, holding me up. I can see his tears and his pale face._ "Mer...lin..."

"No...I can fix this...I can..."

"Merlin...It's fine...We've brought...peace to the land and...we've welcomed...magic back. We've done the impossible. You've been a good friend to me..."

 ** _Arthur's POV in the tent_**

The scene vanishes and I wake up. I look at Merlin and back at Liya. "Did you see well enough into his fears?" She asked.

I looked at Merlin and he was staring at me...as if waiting for judgment. "Merlin..."

"Yes, Arthur?" His tone is something that...just...Isn't Merlin. It's mournful, expectant, remorseful, and...something unexplainable. Merlin is usually outgoing, playful, energetic, foolish, mysterious...though, now I know why...and he jokes with me, but this...this isn't the Merlin I know...even after everything I've discovered...he was still the same Merlin before he held this expression on his face in front of me.

"Why...do you fear my dying over being executed?"

He looked at me completely dumbfounded and broke out into a nearly hysterical laugh. "That's what you want to ask me?" This is Merlin. This is my friend. His eyes smile when he laughs and when he's happy its almost as if he is the embodiment of childishness and merriment, but i have to remember that what I want to know is actually quite a serious matter to me.

"Yes, it is. You are a powerful warlock...in Camelot...you should fear being executed or the pyre not..."

"You're right and wrong. Remember she said that both would be similar? It wasn't just because you were in it...I'm afraid...no...I'm terrified, that one day I won't be able to protect you and be by your side."

I look at Liya as I remember what Merlin was wearing in the last thing I saw. "Merlin was wearing a hood with the Pendragon crest and the rest was like a proper uniform...is that one of the things we're going to talk about?"

"Yes, and I am glad to be able to witness the first reactions of the two men who will bring about the greatest time of peace the world has ever known. I am also equally glad that you have seemingly accepted Emrys."

"Wait...Emrys?" I look at Merlin and he looks back at me with a slow nod and a hint of shock. "What is it?"

"You accept me?"

"I wouldn't still be talking to you if I didn't you clot-pole."

"That's my word!" He smiles at me.

"Yeah? it fits you perfectly." I smile back at him and then look to Liya. "So, his name isn't actually Merlin then?"

"No, it is." He answers. "Emrys is what the druids call me, and I know you couldn't hear it but Keera and I were having a rather interesting conversation on our way here. I can project my thoughts to them and they can do it back...and thats how we communicate most of the time."

"Wow...wonders really never do cease around you. So...what is this whole Destiny thing about?"

"Oh, please let me tell it Emrys!" Keera rushes in and sits next to Merlin and I.

"Keera, you're supposed to be in bed!"

Merlin laughs and holds up a hand to Liya with a smile, "It's alright. I did promise her I would tell her how it went. Go ahead Keera, and if you don't know certain things I'll help."

"Oh thank you, Emrys! Alright so there is a prophecy about the once and future king of Camelot and thats you, Arthur and the most powerful warlock to ever and will ever walk the earth. That's Emrys...but you call him Merlin. He also has many more names but anyway...the two of you share a destiny to unite the lands of Albion and bring magic back to Camelot! The prophecy and your destiny are basically the same thing. The two of you are like two sides of the same coin...no matter how much one of you may try...you can't live without each other...it's...what the word...instinctual that the two of you save each other's lives. You have a bond like brothers. Oh, and I know we have to wait until you _do_ become king, Arthur, but it is worth the wait...isn't it Emrys?"

Liya looked at me and then at Merlin which made my curiosity only grow when I looked to Merlin as well."Young Pendragon..." Liya begins to say. "There is something you should know of how some see our friend Emrys here...If you were to make the comparison with how powerful he is, how revered he is, and how many are loyal to him...the comparison would only lead to one other with those attributes which would be...?"

"A...King..." I look at my best friend...my scrawny, foolish, clumsy, lazy, always late, and mystical friend and for some reason I find it hard to breathe.

"If it makes you feel better, Arthur I've asked them to not call me Lord Emrys or anything like that. Again, I have no desire for the throne or any throne. I have had people suddenly come forward and bow before me and pledge their allegiance to me, but I'd still rather serve you Arthur. Now, obviously...I can't stop _everyone_ from treating me like a I'm a King...and I've grown used to it in a way...but no...I'd still rather serve a dollop-head like you any day. My destiny is to be by your side, Arthur, and I'm proud of that."

For some reason I feel a sense of pride, shock, wonderment, and awe all at the same time as I try to process all of the information...Merlin is basically a King to them...and he would rather stay by my side and be servant. I watch him smile and leave the tent when suddenly i hear him call my name. "What is it...Merlin..." We both look out into the camp and not onky is there a huge celebration seemingly going on but many of the druids are standing in front of Merlin and I.

"What's going on here?" Merlin asks and I'm wondering the same thing. This is a grand celebration with wonderful music and glorious colors.

Keera comes out of the tent and tugs at my chain mail. "This is a celebration for you and Emrys. We knew that you would accept him if you were given enough information, and this celebration is for you accepting Emrys as a good and close friend of yours, but today is also the beginning of magic returning to Camelot."

"Keera...I don't know what to say..." Merlin clasped his hands over his mouth and looked at me then back out to the camp.

"Don't thank me, it was mother's idea."

"Arthur, what do you think?" He looks at me once more and I can see the tears of joy spilling from his eyes.

"I think that once I am king...a lot of things will change, and hopefully for the better. Will you help me... _Emrys?_ " I hold out my arm to him and he grabs it with a wide smile.

"Gladly!"


End file.
